Cupids aren't stupid
by princessblair
Summary: Nagisa, in his ten years working for Eros, didn't really think there's a job that he could not do. That was up until he had met Rei Ryugazaki, and really, how can you possibly do your job when Rei Ryugazaki's a big temptation?


First of all, I'm very sorry. Second of all, I'm sorry. I'm lazy and once again, I never edit my stuff, it's probably swimming with errors and whatnot and I'm just... anyway, this took me like months to write and I've been so uninspired lately, so I'm quite proud that I actually made it this long. Anyway, have fun and feedback is always always always appreciated!

P.S. I'm really sorry but ffnet's formatting sucks, this actually looks better on archive so...

* * *

Nagisa impatiently bounces on the balls of his feet, hands shoved deeply inside the back pockets of his bright yellow shorts. His eyes trail upwards, landing on the heart-shaped clock. He had been waiting for almost thirty minutes now, maybe, he's not sure; he had never been good with keeping track of time, preferring instead to fill it with nonsensical things like eating or swimming. Normal human stuff.

Not that he's human, though. He just enjoy things like that.

"You're up, Nagisa." A voice tears through his shuffling so he turns towards it, face lighting up instantly with a huge smile planted on his face. He skips towards the tall man, the secretary, he notes, and sends him a grateful smile as the man opens the door for him.

"Good luck!" The man holds up his two thumbs towards Nagisa and he returns it with one of his own. When the door shuts behind the man, Nagisa lets out a breath he didn't know he was holding as he heads towards a tacky looking archway. Reds, pinks, whites and hearts fill the tunnel, Eros, the god of love, likes to call, 'the tunnel of love'. It's a little ironic, Nagisa thinks, that only cupids, such as himself, are allowed to walk inside it. Eros, being the boss and all, claims it's a metaphor thing,_ whatever_, and maybe a touch of his vanity as well, Nagisa doesn't know nor does he particularly care. He walks there anyway, it leads to Eros' door, and as much as he loves bright colored clothes and pink, he can't help think how absolutely over-the-top the tunnel is.

Upon reaching the end of it, his hand curls around the heart-shaped doorknob.

He enters cautiously because if the tunnel of love was gaudy, Eros' office was even worse. Strings and strings of pink were hanging from the ceiling and were holding up light glowing heart-shaped lights. The walls are covered with hundreds of anecdotes, quotes, love messages and a few littered pictures of other gods. For the flooring, Eros himself had chosen to go for the more comfortable route but was as equally as pink as the rest of his headquarters. There's a huge heart-shaped medallion smack in the middle of his office. Nagisa inwardly cringes, careful to keep his smile tugged at his lips.

"Ahh, Nagisa. Just in time." Eros peers up from his pink (Nagisa isn't sure if Eros knew there were other colors besides pink, red and white) table, mounds of folders stacked to his right side and in front of him, an out-of-place looking, drab grey newspaper.

Nagisa steps forward, carefully avoiding the lights from hitting his bouncy blonde hair. "Yeah, was here early, actually."

"Sorry 'bout that. Got a little mix up with the other matchers." Eros gestures towards the plush looking, yes, heart-shaped seats right in front of his table. "Have a seat, boy."

"Uh, thanks." Nagisa takes the offer but not before he eyes the chair distastefully. "You have another mission for me?"

Eros instantly lights up upon the mention of work and Nagisa is sure the man's practically married to his job. Well, sort of, at least. If Psyche had her way, however, she would have dragged him out of his office and have her wicked—

Not that Nagisa hasn't witnessed one of those, but these two are notorious for going off in long periods of time. Often times, they emerge, mussed, looking thoroughly _done._

Nagisa couldn't stop the shivers that ran up his arms.

"Yes! Actually I need you to match a special person for me."

Nagisa sits up straighter. "Only one? You don't want me to do rounds?" He fights to stop the disappointment leaking from his voice but at the same time, he couldn't help but be curious. And maybe just a tad bit excited. Having missions usually means he could play human and live a normal life, even for just a bit. But yeah, Eros could be a huge butt and give him a matchmaking mission inside Olympus. That would be a bummer.

"Just one," Eros confirms, his head hidden behind the large stack of red- _good Zeus, Nagisa should be used to this, but red folders, really?- _seemingly looking for something. Nagisa watches him intently, his eyes roving curiously.

"Aha! Here we go." Eros hands him a pink folder. _Pink. _Nagisa doesn't know what that means, but it's _pink._ He opens it and finds a picture on the left flap and a brief profile on the right. He arches his eyebrow upwards in question.

"There's no list of potential matches?" Nagisa asks while he checks the folder if there are parchment secretly hidden behind the picture or profile. Usually, they get a list of suitable partners for their missions, it's up to them to pick the most compatible for the person. Nagisa is beyond confused and a little elated. Does this mean—

Eros looks at him proudly. "You've been doing a good job for the past ten years you've been working for me and it's about high-time I give you a more important mission. You're one of my best."

Awestruck and speechless, Nagisa's jaw hangs ungracefully in front of his boss. He takes a minute before it finally sinks in, he bolts up, wide eyed and gasping. "Really?"

He jumps as Eros nods.

"You mean really, _really?" _

Eros nods again.

"_Really?_"

Eros was beginning to look annoyed. Nagisa chooses to ignore it with a goofy smile plastered on his face.

"REALLY?!"

"Nagisa, please don't—"

"**REALLY?!**"

"I'm almost regretting this."

Nagisa twirls in excitement, the folder slipping from his lap and onto the floor.

"Wow! I just—this is a huge responsibility—"

"I know." Eros cuts him off before he goes into another hyperactive tirade of his, one that he's quite known of. "And if you start bouncing off the walls again, I'd give it to someone else."

Upon the warning, Nagisa reigns his excitement, face flushed with his energy leaking up to the brim. He turns quiet anyway, so Eros resumes talking. "I'd have to brief you first. There are a whole set of safety precautions we'd need to talk about before I give this…"

Nagisa's eyes trail off, his attention span already waning. Momentarily, he catches the sight of brightly colored candy, Valentine's ones to be exact, the kind that is popular during Valentine's Day, a really weird pseudo- holiday humans have during February, _why,_ he couldn't be bothered to know. All he knows is that he always wanted to taste one of those, they're heart shaped, apt for the rest of the deco in this garish office and it seems that up close they have little messages as well. The few times he was allowed to settle in human lands, he hadn't had enough time to actually notice the sweet writing they have. _'Hug me', 'Kiss me' _or the blatant, _'I love you' _catches Nagisa's eyes.

"Are you listening?" Eros brings his attention back to the topic at hand. Nagisa nods, neither here nor there but he doesn't take his eyes off the candies. Eros notices and warns him, sternly but with longevity, Nagisa knows he laces it with just a tad of fondness, "Those aren't for you."

Nagisa sits back and slouches on the chair with a pout. "Can't I get just a taste?"

"No." Eros responds, his cherubic face buried underneath the piles of mission folders he had stacked overtime.

"You know, boss, for the god of love, you're surprisingly grumpy."

"Comes with being related to Venus, I'd say."

x

"Rei Ryugazaki" Nagisa whispers to himself as he reads the profile while hugging his body pillow. His toes wiggle, snuggling deeper onto his duvet which he had dragged on the couch with him after he had a disastrous bout of trying to make hot chocolate in his kitchen. It's not that he claims to be a good cook, but he didn't actually think he's that _horrid_.

In actuality though, he had completely forgotten about the water he had boiling when he took a good look of his new _"mission's"_ picture.

And that he had forgotten he isn't supposed to find targets _cute_. But sweet mother of gods, he had seen a lot of good-looking immortals in his time but Nagisa thinks this boy could definitely hold a candle or two to them. He had glasses, Nagisa didn't know he was a sucker for those up until now, and bright navy blue hair, which is odd, for a human, at least, but Nagisa thinks maybe he's going through a phase.

Oh and never mind the purple eyes because otherwise Nagisa would just burn another thing besides water in just under a minute. He feels like he could _melt._

Nagisa feels completely stupid because they aren't allowed to be this _attracted _to their clients. Sure, the cupids often joke around about how good-looking some of them are but actually wanting to _kiss_ them is another matter altogether. That'd just be asking for trouble. Not to mention that this is his first 'big' mission.

He groans. Maybe he shouldn't think what other things are _big_ in this mission.

x

The picture Eros had provided him hadn't done Rei Ryugazaki justice at all. It all goes down to the fact that Eros, maybe intentionally, just gave him a headshot picture and failed to capture this toned slab of muscle. His muscles are practically bulging out of his sweatshirt which is coincidentally, covered in sweat. Apparently, he's on the track team of his university. And his taking up biophysics.

Well, it could have sounded impressive, but to be honest, Nagisa thinks it looks boring. The one time he had to endure a science lesson was when he had a client who was a science teacher. He fell asleep halfway, and Eros had scolded him, reminding him that the client was a mere _elementary_ science teacher, whatever that means, and that he shouldn't be sleeping on the job.

Nagisa briefly wonders how grave the punishment would be if he _slept with his job_.

Rei Ryugazaki stops for a moment, his hands fly to wipe the sweat that's glistening on his forehead. Nagisa's eyes wander as his shirt clings on his back which makes a good view from all the way where Nagisa's standing. Shamelessly, he stares until Rei Ryugazaki turns his head towards Nagisa's direction with a confused expression on his face. In his panic, Nagisa jumps to the nearest bush, forgetting the fact that humans _can't_ even see him. Either way, he doesn't want to get caught ogling Rei Ryugazaki because that would totally lose whatever trust Eros had in him and he really doesn't need that right now since it is _unheard_ of of cupids being unemployed.

"Hello? Is anyone there?"

Nagisa squeaks and crouches lower, slithers behind a tree this time, effectively losing the voice that had been calling out for him.

x

For the past week Nagisa had been trailing Rei Ryugazaki, he came to a conclusion that his target isn't like anybody else. For one, he had a penchant for beautiful things and a huge aversion for things that are not. Like on Monday, a girl had stopped to inform him that his shoelaces were untied, Rei Ryugazaki had thanked her stiffly, proceeded to crouch, tying his laces all the while mumbling about how utterly _'unbeautiful' _it was to be caught so. Nagisa also caught on how he had a tendency to close off on social interactions, preferring instead to disengage himself and quietly read in a corner with a book he had brought along with him.

He likes calculating things too. Nagisa would often hear him murmur under his breath, equations, and formulae just before he would stretch to his form and perform a beautiful high jump.

And when Nagisa claims it's beautiful, it really was. Beautiful.

It amazes him to no end.

At least now, Nagisa isn't so worried about getting too close to him. Rei Ryugazaki didn't give off vibes that he could feel something or _someone_ following him. He's just focused and determined… to whatever it is he's going to do and from what Nagisa has gathered from the ten years he's been a cupid, it's a very admirable trait.

Nagisa likes to think he's determined, too. Focused, not so much.

Rei Ryugazaki's social life is as boring as science, though. If his social interactions are a judge of that. He hardly goes out, prefers to stay at home, and when he actually does talk to people, he often comes out cold and clipped and very straight to the point.

Nagisa really likes that about him but he guesses humans don't.

But that doesn't mean he's cold-hearted. Rei Ryugazaki is very kind. Just last Tuesday he had offered his seat to an elderly woman who had thanked him. He flashed a small smile and that's when Nagisa knew.

Nagisa knew he was fucked.

He lags just a bit behind Rei Ryugazaki, who's currently heading home. Nagisa had never tried to enter his apartment, to give him privacy but it doesn't mean it had never tempted him. Far from it really, today he just gave in to take a peak, maybe get to know him better, that's Nagisa's excuse anyway.

As the usual, Rei Ryugazaki's reading while walking, Nagisa isn't too sure if that's safe, but he looked like he can manage, so he shrugs it off. It's not like he can do anything about it, anyway, he's a cupid not an angel and his job is limited to only making sure their client would actually have a _love life_ to speak of.

The thing is though, Nagisa finds himself wishing he could actually interact with Rei Ryugazaki. Cupids can't really do much, they get sent to human territories, observe their subjects, if they find a suitable match from their list, or in Nagisa's case, a perfect match, they pull out their cringe-worthy heart decorated bow and arrow set.

It's 2014 and Eros still hasn't developed a more subtle, _or at least a modern way_, to shoot people with love.

So yeah, bows and arrows. No cupid wings though. He can't fly.

On the Brightside, at the very least, Nagisa isn't a baby and small like how humans would depict them as. Okay, Nagisa has to admit, for human standards he's just average.

They both reach Rei Ryugazaki's apartment complex, in time, just before the sun sets. Nagisa has known for a while that Rei Ryugazaki didn't like to stay longer than necessary, dawdling on nonsensical stuff like hanging out. It's very uncommon, Nagisa's former clients are often flocking to their friends after a long days' worth of school or work.

And it confuses Nagisa to no end, how he can find someone so enamouring and yet be so unusual.

But Nagisa's very smitten, he can at least admit that. Whether it's Rei Ryugazaki's odd liking to all things beautiful, or to the fact that he could probably recite a whole book in a heartbeat, Nagisa isn't sure which one's more fascinating for him. He had never felt this way before.

Nagisa's eyes watch Rei Ryugazaki's back while the boy- no, _man_- scours his bag for his keys. Even with his loose sweatshirt, Nagisa could make out the outline of his toned arms and it tenses especially when his hands dig deeper in one of his backpack's pocket.

After at least three minutes, or maybe more, Nagisa hasn't noticed, Rei fishes out his keys and pulls it with a yelp. His hands pull back, far and long enough to smack someone in the face.

"Ouch~!"

Rei Ryugazaki turns to the sound, dropping his keys to the floor. Nagisa takes a peak, a small woman, probably in her early 20's, medium built, from the looks of it, Nagisa guesses she works in retail, is clutching her forehead and is moaning in pain.

She's pretty okay looking, Nagisa notes, from looking at her DIY bag, she looks like she enjoys doing stuff like that in her free time, she has pretty calloused hands. Nagisa's good at profiling people like that.

Nagisa shifts his attention back to Rei who's currently flustered and is quick to half-shout his apologies.

"That must've hurt, Yamada-san! Let me get you some ice—" Rei bustles over to reach for his keys once again, but a hand on his shoulders eases him.

"I'm fine Rei-kun…"

_Oh._ Nagisa thinks. If the woman addresses Rei Ryugazaki so informally then it must connote that…

But Rei RYugazaki looks genuinely worried and not at all secretly in love with her, nor does she look like she's attracted to him. In their line of work, however, Nagisa shouldn't be too quick to judge. A lot of the couples he had matched had slowed into a gradual relationship.

His hands reach out to his back, his right fist wrapping around his bow.

Hesitation sets in.

Nagisa watches the two interact. There is no tell-tale spark, the one you'd usually feel when there's chemistry.

And it's totally not because he didn't think the _woman_ matched Rei Ryugazaki. He's here to do his job after all and not fall for stupidly handsome clients.

The thought sends Nagisa's mind reeling as the two enter their own apartment leaving behind two faint sounds of doors closing.

Nagisa needs to talk to Ai.

x

Nagisa could feel the tell-tale spark that goes off whenever his target gets into physical contact with someone compatible with them. Rei Ryugazaki was buying coffee and his hand brushed against the barista's (at least that's what he's heard humans call them).

Nagisa's hands were shaking and stiff as he narrowed his eyes to make a clear shot.

His left hand stretches forward, holding his cupid's bow wobbly, his right wavering with his pink, heart-shaped arrow.

Nagisa has never missed a shot in his life.

_Until now._

x

"Our family has paired Barley tea with Melon bread for generations," Rei Ryugazaki had uttered out of the blue one day and Nagisa wondered if he had been talking to him.

Either way, he stashes the info away in his mind, among all thing related to Rei Ryugazaki. '_Rei-chan', _Nagisa's mind supplies, because _Rei-chan_ has this really adorable blush that pairs up quite nicely with spluttering whenever people would try to call him that.

Besides, Rei-chan sounds like it suits him best.

(Nagisa makes a mental note to try Melon bread someday. Hopefully with Rei-chan)

x

It's been a week and Nagisa has noticed how unsubtle one of Rei-chan's classmates had taken a liking into him. Not that Nagisa's irritated, _definitely not that._

(Okay, maybe just a little, because she _thinks _she can get away with calling him Rei-chan and it's the first time that Rei actually takes it in a stride, not bothering to correct her.)

It's that airy tone of her voice that sets him off, Nagisa decides. And the way she would invade his personal space without his permission, pressing her lithe body against his sides, slyly snaking her hand on his shoulders, leaning her head on his arm.

It irks Nagisa beyond belief.

He couldn't really blame Rei-chan. Bless his heart because Rei-chan couldn't even push her away or tell her off nicely, he'd been suffering silently with a pained _sort of_ look on his face whenever the girl would 'flirt' with him. At the very least, Rei-chan is oblivious to this and he elegantly avoided any further advances.

Nagisa didn't even bother to pull out his _stupid _bow.

x

It is a few months later that Nagisa actually talks to Ai.

"Ai-chan you don't understand…" Nagisa moans while he bites on his donut. He talks with his mouthful that makes Aiichirou eye him warily.

Aiichirou takes a tentative sip of his tea just before he pats Nagisa's bouncy blonde hair. "Believe it or not, I think I do."

Nagisa ignores him and continues grumbling over his pastries, his syrup-sodden fingers already reaching out for another. "He's so handsome. I think Hades should lock him up for being too sinful!"

"How many times have you used that line?"

Nagisa had the decency to look affronted then realizes that Ai is probably right. He shrugs. "But he is," munch. Munch. "Beautiful, I mean."

Ai nods his head in understanding, daintily pulling apart a croissant before pushing it past his lips. He lets Nagisa continue, knowing his friend, he'd probably complain for another good two hours or so.

"He looks so cool, Ai-chan! But when you really get to know him, he's really not at all!"

"Then why do you look so dreamy while you're telling me that?"

"I don't know!"

They both fall into their own musings with Nagisa's loud chewing noises filling their silence. Nagisa kicks off his shoes and pulls his feet under him, his expression turning solemn.

"How did you deal with it…?" Nagisa doesn't look at Ai knowing that his friend would probably be spluttering excuses.

He's right.

"Wh- wha- what do you mean…?"

Nagisa explains further, "You know, when you fell in love with your human?"

Nagisa thinks it's comical how his friend could turn into a bumbling mess in seconds. Ai's eyes widen in shock and his hands instantly shoot up to Nagisa's pouting mouth. "D-D.. how… Don't say that so casually!"

Freeing his lips from Ai's grasp, he picks up another sweet treat from their pile to occupy his mouth with. "Sorry, but I had to ask! I'm almost in the same situation as you now!" Crumbs fall down to his lap which makes Ai visibly wince.

"We are not! I am **not** in love with a human and you are **not **in love with a human. Most especially with our very own clients!" Ai announces with a shaky but otherwise unconvincing voice that makes Nagisa laugh.

"Okay, maybe we're not, but you're not really convincing anyone with that."

Ai starts out with a nervous chuckle then they both find themselves laughing together.

"It's illegal, we'll get kicked out of the service and probably from Olympus too." Giggles erupt from the both of them, heads resting on each other as they find dark humor in their situation.

"It won't be too bad, Eros wouldn't kick his two best cupids after all." Another round of fitful giggles until their laughter slowly eased into small smiles.

"What's his name?"

"Rei Ryugazaki, yours?"

"Rin Matsuoka. He has this really odd red eyes and wine red hair. He's very grumpy but he's perfect."

They both hum, then comfortable silence follows.

Nagisa ponders how terribly ironic it is that cupids can't love.

x

It's official, Rei Ryugazaki in speedos is the hottest thing since the underworld.

For Nagisa, that is.

x

"My eyes are purple. Not violet." Rei bites in a mildly offended tone to his fried, coincidentally enough (Maybe not, actually Nagisa and Ai had known a long time ago) to his sorta-their-but-not-really, friend, Rin Matsuoka.

Ai was right, his eyes are a really weird shade of red and it's the first time Nagisa has actually seen a human like that.

"They're violet, if you look in the…"

Nagisa tunes off their conversation and turns to Ai. "How long have they actually known each other?" He asks.

Ai gives him a shrug and a small smile. "Not very long from what I can tell. They've met through swimming,"

"I didn't know Rei-chan could swim."

"Rei-chan…?" his friend peers, raising one of his eyebrows questioningly, "You've seen him in speedos, right? What did you think he did that for?"

Nagisa turns beet red in record time.

x

For a long period of time, Nagisa had forgotten that he had a mission. That was until Rei had exhibited a certain… _interest_ for one of his upperclassmen. Nagisa would try and deny that he wasn't jealous, but lately it was becoming tiresome and he had just accepted the fact that he was. Mildly jealous at least.

If Rei-chan is suddenly interested in a boy, what's to say he wouldn't be interested in Nagisa? Other than the fact that he's immortal and that Rei couldn't even _see_ him, everything would be fine right?

Nagisa harrumphed beside Rei-chan as he watches him blush over his upperclassman's praises.

"You've done so well lately," The black-haired, upperclassman spoke. Rei-chan's eyes brightens and Nagisa's glad that nobody can see him roll his eyes.

Rei had ditched the speedos for a longer leg suit and although he still looks _so damn fine, _Nagisa couldn't help feel a tad of disappointment.

He was fairly doing well, ignoring the small bubble of jealousy as the two interact more while swimming. Content with watching Rei's form, rising in and out of the water. But then, it happened. It was while Rei had pulled himself away from the pool, the black-haired guy named Haruka-senpai offered a fluffy looking towel to Rei just before Rei had accidentally bumped into Nagisa. Not that Rei noticed.

Then sparks. Sparks everywhere, it was like an electric current rushing over Nagisa's body. Like tsunami rushing over him like never before on his other missions. His hand instantly grab his bow and arrow tucked away on his back, but then Rei looks at him, _really_ looks at him that makes Nagisa unconvincingly tell himself that he'll shoot Haruka-senpai and Rei-chan some other day.

He needed to buy more time, but for _what,_ Nagisa himself isn't sure.

x

"You're surely taking your time on this mission." Eros says, two hands clasped underneath his sharp chin. Nagisa shifts in his seat, feeling put on the spot, face failing to hide the truth from his boss.

He shakes. "Well- I…" Nagisa clears his throat while Eros looks at him, amused. "I didn't want to make a mistake." He adds, as an afterthought, almost sounding like he rehearsed what he needed to say, "You know, first big mission and all."

Nagisa chances a glance and sees Eros' eyebrows raise in suspicion and suddenly the room grows hotter.

"Are you sure that's all there is to it?"

"Absolutely!" He replies almost instantly. "I mean, yeah. Yeah."

"Okay, then. At least finish it by this month, I think I need another cupid to help me for Valentine's Day." Eros straightens his paperwork and notices that Nagisa isn't making a move to leave his office. He asks, "Is there something you want to ask me…?"

And usually Eros almost never asks Nagisa this because Nagisa had the tendency to be over-exuberant and asks more than what he had patience for. But today, Nagisa looked like he really needed to know _something_.

"Say, boss, I was wondering…" A pause, Nagisa hesitates. "Can cupids become mortal?"

Eros doesn't look perturbed, like he was half expecting Nagisa to ask that and half used to the fact that cupids ask these questions a lot. "I guess if you get kicked out of Olympus, why'd you ask?"

"Nothing in particular. Just wondering."

Nagisa makes a move to leave the room before he imparts another question. "Is making a human fall in love with you a ground for expulsion?"

"_Yes."_

x

"What are you doing?"

"Making sushi."

"Su—what?"

"Sushi. Rei-chan likes them."

"Is that spicy?"

"I- uh… no."

"Does it have meat it?"

"No Ai-chan!"

x

The next few days have been especially stressful for Nagisa. For one, Rei continues on juggling both the track team and the swimming recreationally thing, while still keeping his grades up, so Nagisa had to (more like he _wanted _to) accompany him wherever. And also Rei didn't stop meeting up with his precious 'Haruka-senpai' so that took a toll on Nagisa's patience as well, dithering frailly.

Still, he hasn't made a move to get them together, nor break them apart. Not that he actually has the tools to do that but he actually likes to think that he has. Even if he did, that would be exceptionally cruel.

Luck may be a little on Nagisa's side, though, as there seems to be a tall brown-haired man always pulling Haruka-senpai away from his Rei-chan. That's good because if—

Wait, when was Rei-chan _his?_

Nagisa sighs and despondently watches Rei-chan study inside the library. He has this intense and serious look on his face but if you look closer into his eyes, it's sort of glazed over, like he wasn't really paying attention to the book in front of him. There's also nervous sweat breaking on his forehead and Nagisa's wondering what Rei-chan would be even nervous about, there's no one in the library save for the both of them and as far as Nagisa's concerned, Rei-chan didn't have any impending exams.

Not that he'd be nervous about something as mundane as an exam, Rei-chan's really confident with his studies, Nagisa's quite proud to say that.

Nagisa scoots closer to Rei-chan so he could peer just a little more. If he leans in any more, he'd be almost kissing Rei so settles to just hovering right above Rei-chan'ss face. For a moment, Rei locks gazes with him, scrutinizing. He looks, just looks as if he really sees Nagisa. Nagisa gasps and the moment was broken.

Nagisa, however, didn't expect Rei-chan to flinch away or to have him look so shocked. Without thinking, he asks, "What's wrong?"

And instead of answering, Rei-chan pushes his chair back, gathers his things quickly, pulls out his phone and dials Haruka-senpai's number. Nagisa knows just because Rei doesn't usually use his phone for anything else.

"Haruka-senpai… are you busy right now?"

And with that, Nagisa thinks that's the end of it. He doesn't bother following Rei.

x

"Nagisa-kun, wh— you don't look sick to me," Ai narrows his eyes at Nagisa as the blonde promptly makes it a point to give an exaggerated cough. Ai wasn't buying it. Nevertheless, his friend pushes inside Nagisa's home and makes a beeline for the kitchen, pulling out a pot and the fresh ingredients he bought with him.

"What are you doing…?" cough. Another exaggerated hacking cough.

"I'm making you soup. Now lie down."

"I'm—"

"If you're going to say you're fine then why haven't you been working for a week now?" Ai turns to his friend to give him a piercing gaze which Nagisa folds under. "Look—Eros' is worried and he wants to give—"

"What?!" He almost jumps, grabbing Ai's wrists with both of his hands. "What do you mean…?" He hears his voice crack.

"Well, since you haven't been doing your job, Eros thinks that maybe it's time to give it to someone else…" Ai says slowly, gauging Nagisa's reaction.

"No…" He whispers.

He feels himself getting pulled in a hug. "They don't understand… I—I—" he swallows, "I like Rei-chan."

"I know."

"And I've never liked anyone like this before! I can't bear to think of pairing him with someone else!"

Nagisa feels Ai nod against the side of his head. He buries his face deeper on his friend's shoulder and tightens their hug.

"What do you want to do now…?"

"I'll talk to Eros... I guess. I don't know, Ai-chan."

"You'll figure it out, you always do."

The next morning, Nagisa do's just that.

x

"Nagisa, does this have anything to do with you not showing up for work—" Eros says, brows furrowed with concern. Nagisa nods slowly and Eros sighs, popping a piece of the heart-shaped candy on his left and hands the bowl to Nagisa. He shakes his head.

"What do you want to tell me then?"

He breathes deeply, wonders if maybe he should just forget about telling his boss his problems, but then, where would all this go. Afterall, cupids have feelings too, don't they deserve happiness as well?

"I can't do the job anymore," Nagisa says after a while, avoiding Eros' eyes. "Don't get me wrong, I'm really really thankful for this opportunity, it's just that…"

"You fell in love," Eros interrupts him. "Didn't you?"

"I—yes."

Nagisa remains silent, head hung and fingers playing with the hem of his hoodie. He didn't dare look up for the fear of seeing disappointment on Eros' eyes, but the tension in the room felt thick, the shuffling of papers filling the silence.

Eros clears his throat, "Well, that's a relief, I was starting to believe you're numb."

"Uh…"

"Make sure you show up for work tomorrow!" Eros gives him a pointed look before he stands up from his chair, his boisterous looking frame towering over Nagisa's slighter one. Upon noticing Nagisa's shocked look, he chides, "What? You think I'd kick you out of Olympus for falling in love. Don't be silly, boy. You're a cupid, you're practically 99% love, 1% mischief." He laughs. "And besides, you're one of my best cupid, are you not?"

"Bu-but-" Nagisa splutters. "You don't understand, boss! I'm in _love_ with him! How can I possibly pair him off with someone else?"

"Isn't that your job? Just shoot someone with your arrow then come back as soon as possible."

"Bu-but—" He splutters again, bewildered. "You really don't understand, I want to _be with_ him!"

Eros, however, had already grabbed his shoulders and was pushing him out the door. The god of love was already waving him off with a cheerful goodbye.

"I _actually_ want to touch him!"

The door closes.

Nagisa paces for a while then drops to the floor, knees giving out under him.

x

He does make good of what Eros had ordered him to do. He shows up for work the next day and follows a stiff looking Rei heading to the nearest convenience store. Nagisa makes sure not to let his gaze linger, keeps a safe distance away from Rei as they enter the store.

Rei immediately picks up a magazine about sports then heads towards the drinks section where he grabs a large carton of strawberry milk. As far as Nagisa's aware of, he didn't know Rei actually liked strawberry drinks like him.

He watches him pay for his purchases and they walk towards a deserted looking park. It was still pretty nice, though, the swings were vacant and Rei seems to be heading that way so Nagisa hurried off and sat on one. He watches Rei with mild interest.

Rei takes the swing beside him and digs inside the plastic bag and sets his backpack on the floor. He pulls out the strawberry milk and hands it over to Nagisa whose eyes widen. Rei explains, "I'm glad you're back."

"Wh—"

Rei blushes furiously, much to Nagisa's confusion, but continues, looking determined as nothing before, "I mean, I was worried when you didn't come to see me for a week. I thought I had scared you off with what happened in the library…"

Nagisa, not trusting his voice, he whispers, "You can see me?"

"Yes," Rei answers breathlessly. If Nagisa could pinpoint an exact emotion that Rei's projecting, it's that he looks relieved and probably a lot more casual than what Nagisa's used to. "I see you very much, yeah."

Rei nudges the carton of strawberry milk towards Nagisa's direction again and the blonde takes it gingerly, still confused and shocked about the whole encounter. He doesn't make a move to drink it, though, but Rei notices right away, effectively shooting down any questions Nagisa was about to spurt.

"Drink that first and I'll explain everything."

Nagisa dutifully does what's asked and nods his head, slurping the sweet tasting drink faster than normal. He looks towards Rei's way but turns away quickly when he notices that Rei-chan was looking at him. Directly. Shamelessly, like he'd been doing for the past few months he'd been working on Rei.

Rei clears his throat and straightens his back, his hands pushing his skewed glasses back to its proper place before he stands up.

Nagisa continues to drink, watching Rei motion him to do the same. Cautiously, he obeys, curious as to what Rei was planning, heart thumping faster with every minute passing.

Rei pulls out a familiar looking folder from his backpack, red and gaudily decorated with hearts, just like Nagisa's own mission folder. Nagisa snatches it from Rei's hands and drops the carton of milk. He opens it unceremoniously, pink eyes darting back and forth.

"T-th-this- this is…" Nagisa stutters, referring to Rei's profile picture just like the one in Nagisa's folder but the difference is…

Nagisa's picture is also with him.

"Y-you're a cupid too?" He whispers unbelievingly, barely tearing his eyes away from the folder he's holding. Nagisa's a mess of emotions between feeling betrayed to feeling elated.

If his picture is there and beside Rei's it means…

Rei suddenly pulls out an arrow underneath the pocket of his coat. He lifts his hand up and pierces Nagisa's heart without preamble.

"Stupid, you didn't need to do that. I'm already in love with you." Nagisa croaks. It wasn't painful, actually, it didn't feel like anything.

"I'm sorry," Rei says, calm but warm and his smile really makes Nagisa fuzzy all over and everything feels okay. But there's still a million questions left unanswered but they don't feel like they matter at the moment because really, Rei's his and Rei's leaning forward like he's about to ki—

All coherent thoughts stop the moment Rei presses his lips on Nagisa's own. Rei-chan's lips give him the same feeling whenever he'd eat chocolate, it was such a rush and he just needs more, even more so now that he's tasted it. He doesn't let Rei-chan pull away as he whispers against their connected lips, "Rei-chan, I love you!"

"Rei-chan…?!"

But Rei-chan stops struggling when he notices Nagisa's content looking face and well, who can really say no to that?

He eases back in the embrace and nuzzles his nose inside Nagisa's blonde hair.

"I love you too, Nagisa-kun."


End file.
